The NCI Information Technology (IT) Infrastructure is the collection of hardware, hardware maintenance contracts, software, network, labor and structures required to support the administrative and scientific activities of the National Cancer Institute (NCI). The NCI is the Federal Government's principal agency for research in cancer prevention, detection, diagnosis, treatment, rehabilitation and the dissemination of information for the control of cancer. The National Cancer Act of 1971 expanded NCI activities and created the National Cancer Program. This program is intended to accelerate progress against cancer through the combined commitment of the medical and scientific community, the Federal Government, and the people of the nation. Cancer is the second leading cause of death among Americans each year. It is also the most curable of all chronic diseases, and in many cases, preventable. Cancer is a complex disease of over 100 varieties and researchers around the world are working to understand cancerous causes, treatment and prevention. With such complexity comes a great deal of questions, information and misinformation. This poses a tremendous challenge to health professionals, cancer patients, and the public who are trying to make informed decisions concerning the prevention, detection, and treatment of cancer. The NCI is committed to meeting this challenge. The NCI has a requirement for a managed computer support solution including infrastructure, network management, desktop computer support and helpdesk support. The overall purpose of this contract is to obtain a single contractor for a managed support solution. The contractor will also be asked to provide the necessary proactive and responsive user support services while assisting the National Cancer Institute in achieving the following benefits: Improved interoperability between systems More reliable and accurate information that is available whenever and wherever needed Improved consistency, accuracy, timeliness, integrity, quality, availability, and access to IT-managed information sharing across the enterprise Elimination of multiple, disparate and duplicate systems Economies of scale by providing mechanisms for sharing services across the enterprise Improved communication among the business organizations and IT organizations within the enter Stability of systems operations.